1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reproducing method and apparatus for reproducing high density information utilizing movement of a magnetic wall.
2. Related Background Art
In JP-A-6-290496, the inventors have proposed a magneto-optical recording medium in which a signal at a period that is equal to or lower than a diffraction limit of a light can be reproduced at a high speed by moving a magnetic wall without reducing an amplitude of a reproduction signal by devising a construction of the recording medium and a reading method, and also have proposed a reproducing method and a reproducing apparatus of such a magneto-optical recording medium.